


For a Dance

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hinoka needs a dress, Camilla can help.
Relationships: Camilla/Hinoka (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	For a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'reveal'

"How about this one, dear?" Camilla questioned as she dug through what seemed to be an endless assortment of clothing. Hinoka winced at the dress in question. When would Camilla learn that fancy dresses really weren't Hinoka's thing? Honestly, if she could just wear her uniform to the ball, she'd be happier. But she also knew that she wasn't going to get the choice; not yet, at least. She was still too new in Nohr and her position to precarious. Everything was a little precarious, aside from her relationship with Camilla. That, at least, was strong. 

"This one?" Camilla offered. It was not quite as revealing as some of the others that she'd offered, though it would need a bit of tailoring to fit Hinoka's frame. The color was nice... 

Honestly, Hinoka knew she should have seen about a little shopping and gotten something on her own, instead of leaving it to the last minute and Camilla's sewing skills. But Nohr's troops had needed her. They'd lost Xander as their hands-on commander when he ascended the throne and that was honestly the least of the chaos Hinoka had inherited. Dresses just weren't as important as working on all of that. 

"Maybe," Hinoka replied. Of everything she'd seen, it was the best and it didn't look difficult to alter. 

"It should be easy to dance in," Camilla replied as she held it up against Hinoka, smiling. 

Dancing? Hinoka had been trying not to think about that. She certainly wasn't much of a dancer and she'd hoped to be able to spend most of the event talking and perhaps eating. But the look that Camilla was giving her was very convincing. 

"We'll practice beforehand," Camilla promised, as if she could read Hinoka's mind. "And if you're worried about the dress...

"We don't have to wear anything at all."


End file.
